EEnE Z Another Road: The Clovas Saga
by VerdeSaiyan
Summary: After the events of Big Picture Show, the Eds meet two strangers with mysterious powers and discover their own hidden heritage. Meanwhile, a dark conspiracy is at work, with sinister plans for the world. Will they be able to protect their newfound friendship with the Cul-de-sac kids, and safeguard everything they hold dear?
1. An Abrupt Beginning! Fighting Strangers!

**Hey everyone. If you've ever been on Youtube and seen a fanfic called Ed Edd N Eddy Z by Ssj7G/Ssjrandommaster, this will be my own fan universe, which is a parallel to that animated crossover. I'm inept at Sprite Animation, and I don't really have good software, plus the series is soon to be possibly removed due to that FTC/COPPA thing, which is pretty much a bad thing for fandom creators on Youtube as I understand. **

**The setup for this crossover is that the Dragon Ball world(Universe 7) is the same universe as Ed Edd N Eddy. This series also takes place 500 years after Dragon Ball Super, and after Ed Edd N Eddy's Big Picture Show. The Eds are Saiyans, and will train to help protect what's precious to them. The characters, like in Ssj5G's series, will use techniques from other Shonen series besides the Dragon Ball franchise alone.**

**Without further ado, let's get this started.**

On a rather not so special Tuesday, a group of neighborhood kids were gathering in a house on Rethink Avenue, in the sleepy town of Peach Creek.

The lot of them were there for a party.

Kevin, the neighborhood jock, a boy of about thirteen, wearing a green shirt, and black shorts sits on a beanbag chair in the corner, chatting with the subject of the celebration.

Nazz, a girl with short blond hair, wearing a black tank top with white t-shirt underneath and blue-grey pants sat at his side.

Music played through the air as they mingled about.

And what was the party about, one might ask? To celebrate Eddy's triumph over his brother. Even if he received help.

It happened just a week ago. All the neighborhood kids that Eddy and his friends had grown up with had set out on a cross country hunt to assault him, and his two similarly named friends, Ed, and Edd(or Double D.)

The only refuge the boys could seek was to find Eddy's older brother Edmund.

(_Author's Note: I now know Eddy's bro's name is Matthew McGee, but to keep with continuity of my other fic, for all intents and purposes, his name is Edmund for this fic too)_

But little did the children really know, Eddy's brother was less than the illustrious demigod Eddy had made him out to be. He was in fact, cruel and torturous, dragging Eddy into a deranged game of uncle, beating him in front of his peers and friends.

It wasn't until Ed, having had enough of Edmund's treatment of his brother reached for and removed the screw in the door hinge Eddy was clinging to for dear life, sending the shortstack, and the door itself straight into Edmund's face. With a weary cry of "Uncle!", the bully fell, and lost consciousness, being left at the mercy of the Kanker Sisters.

Back to reality, Ed himself was enjoying himself, stuffing his face with white cheddar dusted popcorn, and wearing a lamp shade on his head.

A younger boy with curly hair and a retainer that circled around his head, wearing a baby blue shirt and white pants, Jimmy, and his dearest friend, Sarah, a girl with pronounced lips, and long ginger hair wearing a pink shirt and blue pants, wretched at the sight of the charred creatures on the snack table.

"Rolf...what...is that?" Jimmy wretched.

The tall blue haired foreign boy smiled, and picked one up with a pair of tongs. "Grilled bacon-stuffed eels! A must for any celebration! Try one, yes?"

Moving past them, Nazz smiled to the three haired boy across from her. "This is such a great party, Eddy."

The pink-faced kid smiled cockily as he rubbed his fist on his shirt. "Well, if there's one thing I did learn from the bro, is how to throw a nice shindig!"

"Right." Kevin said, folding his arms and leaning back. "But we're serious. No more scams from now on. Got it?"

Eddy had a history of swindling his Cul-de-sac neighbor's cash in less than legitimate ventures. In fact it was one such that proved disastrous that flung the rest of the Cul-de-sac kids into giving up their pocket change, so that he, Double D and Eddy could spend it on Jawbreakers. But these were no ordinary Jawbreakers. They were enormous, head-sized jawbreakers that really shouldn't be consumable, and yet, everyone seemed to have no problem stuffing them into their mouths.

Eddy sweatdropped. "Of-of course not, Kev, whaddya take me for, some kinda jerk?"

"I mean it now." Kevin said, waving his finger suggestively. "We wouldn't want a repeat of last week!"

Eddy nodded and gulped.

"You know, Eddy... Something's been bothering me…" Edd, the ski-cap wearing boy who sat at the side. "Ever since we came back home, I haven't seen hide nor hair of Jonny...or Plank."

"Ah, forget him. He beat the tar out of us, remember? Just as everybody was huddling around us and going on about how they were willing to let us be friends with them, remember?"

"I'm aware of that Eddy." The sockhead added. He was the intellectual of the group. And a born pacifist. "Still. He doesn't deserve to be shut out. He had no idea we were redeemed. How could he have? He only arrived by bus moments after your brother fell."

"Eh...well... he'll show up. He's a loner anyway."

0

At this very time, in a dark underground area, a boy was jabbing needles into what looked like voodoo dolls made of cloth in the visage of the Eds, and the other kids. He had a crazed smile plastered on his face as he rose up. "Today is the day, Timber! Today is the day we finally have our revenge!"

Jonny 2x4 rose to full height, his eyes wide and wild as he turned to his "friend", and cohort, Plank, a piece of wood with a face painted on it seated in a broken watermelon shaped chair.

"Those ungrateful worms battered us when we brought justice on our tormentors, and now they are all our enemies. But today is the day that we strike back!" Jonny donned a helmet that was literally made from a giant squash. "This is the day of the Gourd! A day that will ring destruction on all those that wronged us!"

He picked Plank up and twirled a mop handle around, tying it to the end of his wooden comrade, and strolled to an overlooking indoor balcony, seeing an assorted batch of fruits and wooden boards with faces on them, lined up almost like an army standing at attention.

"There will be nothing to stop us this time!" Jonny, or "The Gourd" smirked evilly, reveling in his own insanity.

0

Later that evening, the Eds walked out by themselves to their hangout, the Peach Creek junkyard.

"Eddy...might I ask why we're back here for?" Double D asked. "After all, you DID say that we were giving up scams for good."

"I know, sockhead!" Eddy smiled. "I just wanna reminisce about the good old days. And what better way to do it than with my best pals?"

"Aww!" Ed wiped a tear from his eye. "Come here, my best bosom buddy!" He smiled, picking Eddy up and giving him an unnecessarily tight bear hug.

"Ed! Let go o' me, dammit!"

"Language Eddy." Double D chastised before he smiled. "And here I thought you reviled bringing up the past. You've matured a bit, Eddy."

"Yeah, well, don't expect it to last too long." The shortstack added, before a loud crash caught their attention as soon as Ed put him down.

"What the-!?" Eddy gasped as he almost lost footing.

Double D covered his ears. "My word! That almost sounded like a bomb went off!"

"Cool!" Ed smiled.

"It is most certainly NOT cool, Ed! We don't know what caused that, and we most certainly don't want to go rushing off into an unknown situation."

Several loud thuds sounded as well, with the two meeker Eds leaping back. "Good lord!" Edd continued. "What IS that!?"

"Ed must see!" Ed shouted, running forward further into the Junkyard.

Inside, two older males, who looked as though they might be around 17, stood across from each other.

The first, one with well combed jet black hair, and wearing a lime green _gi_, with blue wristbands, _obi_, and white shoes, stood, striking a pose. He had a few scrapes on his face and chest, but otherwise seemed okay.

The second, a boy with tan skin and wild self-cut hair sticking upward here and there, and wearing a red shirt and camoflauge pants. He had a fiercer demeanor, carrying a fiery air about him.

"What am I lookin' at here." Eddy asked amongst his two friends. They were at a distance, but not really wanting to cause any problems.

"It appears to be a duel of sorts." Double D noted, scratching his chin. "They seem to be fighting, but about what, I can't surmise from the scene."

Ed's eyes widened, as if taking immediate interest.

With a yell, the two combatants charged each other, trading blows at lightning quick speed. Punches, kicks, chops, grapple holds, all at a speed that seemed inhuman.

"Man, I'm not even sure I could've moved that fast when Sarah chased us…" Eddy recounted as he struggled to keep up with their movements.

"These two are engaging in some form of martial arts, that much is clear." Edd added.

"Like Kung-Fu, and Karate?" Ed asked.

"Yes, Ed, although there are quite a few different such fighting arts. I'm not sure which one this is though. I'm not an expert, and I really can't get a good look…"

"Wowww!"

The red-shirted boy landed a chop to the green-clad fighter's back, seemingly dealing good damage. But his target managed to recover, twirling around and sweeping his feet out from under him with one leg. Next, the _gi_ wearer watched his opponent rise up and charge at him, punching, but grimaced as he was blocked.

The green-dressed warrior slammed his fist into his foe's side, but all it did was knock him back. Red countered with a kick to Green's chest, but he was not deterred, jumping and hitting him in the face with his leg and quite literally sending him flying!

"What in the-!?" Eddy cried out as the older boy crashed into and through a pile of trash. "How did he do that!? He'd hafta be as strong as Ed!"

Double D merely stood with his jaw agape. Given that Ed could casually lift a house, it struck fear into him that someone else could potentially have the same strength.

Red shook himself off. This was when the confrontation got really wierd for the Eds. The red-shirted fellow opened the palm of his hand and thrust it. And as he did, a ball of light shot from his hand!

"Wha-!?" The three Eds gasped in unison.

Green covered his face with his arms, as the ball impacted, exploding into a cloud of smoke, which cleared almost in an instant. The guy looked stunned, but not badly hurt.

"You're as good as ever, Leon." The green _gi_ wearing boy said aloud.

"Leon" scoffed with a grin. "Well, as you recall, I never slack off with my training. As I'm sure you don't either, Aleister."

"That's good. I can tell, we're going to need all this strength." "Aleister" replied. "Now, let's kick it up a notch!"

"Right!"

The two of them balled their fists and put them to their sides. The air tensed throughout the junkyard.

Then, suddenly, the two of them were surrounded in a dull aura, a white one for Aleister, and a pale blue one for Leon as they shouted.

"What in the ffff-!?" Eddy gasped as the two engaged each other again, rushing each other and clashing with their fists and feet. The shortstack turned to Edd. "Double D, you're the resident genius, explain this! What's goin' on with these guys!?"

"They look like they're on fire!" Ed noted, leaning in to get a better look.

"I-I don't know, Eddy!" Double D shivered, not knowing what to make of the situation. "This defies logic! Human beings aren't capable of moving that fast, nor can they produce some sort of aura phenomenon...Much less shoot orbs of light from their hands! This is very strange!"

Aleister threw a punch that hit Leon in the belly, causing him to double over. The wild-haired boy scowled, drawing his fist back and slamming his own fist into Aleister's chest, and knocking him to the ground on his back. Aleister leapt up and did a high aerial somersault, landing a kick to Leon's back before landing behind him.

Leon rose up and took off running around him, shooting more of those light orbs from his hands. Aleister somehow swatted them away with his hands.

Eddy saw a few of the blasts coming their way. "Ah! Duck and cover!" The three of them screamed as they each ran and leapt for whatever hiding ground they could. The light balls hit the ground, and various junk, including the derelict van they liked to hang out and relax in, destroying it in an explosion. The three-haired boy immediately jumped up as his face turned from pink to red.

"Hey! You crazy jerks! That was our favorite spot!" He yelled before Double D covered his mouth and dragged him back down.

The two strangers stopped what they were doing and took wary stances, as if someone was going to attack them.

"All right, whoever was spying on our sparring match, come out right now." Leon demanded. Silence prompted him to raise his hand in a similar fashion as if he was going to fire another light blast. "Unless you want somebody to have to come along and clean you up."

The Eds slowly started out from behind the overturned cement mixer they were hiding behind, Ed was being mildly cautious, unlike his usual self, while Double D and Eddy were shivering with fright.

"Ease up on 'em, Leon. They're just kids." Aleister said.

"Y-yeah! W-we're just kids! J-just don't hurt us!" Eddy added.

Leon squinted at them as if scoping them out before he slowly started to approach. Eddy threw himself back and started to crawl away. "No please! Don't!" He picked the short boy up by the collar of his bowling shirt.

"You will go home and forget what you saw today. Don't. Tell. Anyone! Got it?"

"Yes-sir, we-won't tell anyone." Double D chirped from the side, turning pale from the dangerous air the stranger seemed to exhibit.

"Who are you guys? Are you some kind of comic book heroes?" Ed asked, as he was a well read comic and video game fan, having his bedroom(Which was also in the basement of his house) plastered with B-movie posters, shelfs stacked with toys and action figures, and old monster comics and shonen manga usually littered the floor and furniture.

"Honestly, you two don't need to know who we are." Aleister added. "We're dangerous men, so you shouldn't be around us for very long. You might get hurt."

"Men? You both seem to be in your late teens."

The two older boys ignored their comment. "Come on, Leon. Let's get out here."

His friend nodded. "You'd better not tell anyone what you saw here!"

The two of them started to leave, when suddenly they stopped, as if feeling some disturbance.

"What?! I thought you were getting out of here?" Eddy asked.

The two black-haired guys turned around to face the Eds. "Look here, brats, get going! This place is about to light up!" Leon shouted.

"Light up?" Ed asked. "But the sun's already out."

Both boys looked at him oddly. "Dumbass! I mean it's about to get-!" Leon paused as the ground started shaking. "Run, NOW!" He roared, thrusting his hand out. Unlike before, instead of being blasted with light, the Eds were pushed back, like an invisible wall smacked into them and knocked them back onto the ground.

Double D sat up and backed away. "What was that!?"

"Forget that, Edd, What in the hell's that!?" Eddy gasped as the three of them saw a monstrous figure rise up from underneath the earth.

Leon and Aleister looked up to see the eight and a half foot-tall humanoid glaring at them. It had hulking muscles, wearing a caveman-like tiger pelt for clothes. It had dull blue skin, and blunt horns atop it's head, with a pronounced chin.

"Raaaaaaaaahhh!" The titan howled.

"Guys…" Eddy said. "I think we should run!"

"I most definitely concur!" Double D nodded. As they took off running to hide from the behemoth, Ed stood firmly in place.

"It is the cat wrestler of the underworld!" Ed cheered with a goofy smile.

"Run, you IDIOT!" Leon hollered again.

The giant looked toward Ed, baring his fangs. "Nhhhaaaaa!" It growled, rearing it's fist back and slamming it into Ed.

"Whoooa!" The burly boy cried as he was sent flying and landed through a pile of old electronics.

"Ed!" Double D and Eddy called, running over to check on him. "Ed, are you okay!?" The former asked as he reached down to help him out.

"Yeah, Double D…" Ed replied with a cough. He didn't seem badly hurt, but was covered in scrapes and bruises from the impact of the horned giant's fist and the fall.

Eddy grit his teeth before turning around to face the creature. "Why you! You hurt Ed! Nobody hurts Ed but me or himself!" He spat.

"Rah-ha!" The beast snorted, as it turned away from Eddy.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" Eddy demanded, shaking his fist.

Aleister looked at Eddy with interest. Sure, on the outside, he looked unassuming, but he was more attuned than ordinary people. He could feel something was different about him.

As well as Double D and Ed, who had crawled his way out of his crater with little difficulty. The fighter looked them over. They had about the same feeling about them as Ed did.

Then he turned back to the giant, cracking his knuckles.

"Go time, Leon."

"You don't have to tell me that." His friend stated. "Let's just get this over with!"

The two of them took off running at the monster, whom most people would flee from in terror. But these two had no fear.

They were warriors.

Aleister leapt up and delivered a sharp kick to the creature's chest, making him stagger back. The titan growled, slamming his fist into empty earth. His shorter adversary was fast, having ducked to the side.

Leon delivered a punch to it's gut, making it double over in pain. The giant snorted, angrily. It drew it's fists back and clotheslined them both, sending them down.

Eddy went back to check on Ed. "Do you see this? These guys are nuts!"

"That being...perhaps some form of mutant?" Double D asked.

Aleister rose up, grabbing the monster by the leg. With little difficulty, the strongman twirled him around, throwing him into Leon, who ducked away and kicked it in the back, and casting it to the side.

The monster shook his head as he rose, snarling and baring his teeth. It lumbered back over to them and punched Aleister in the face. He hit the ground, but wasn't out. He flipped back up to his feet. "That all, big guy?"

Annoyed, the giant raised his foot up and stomped on Aleister's chest, knocking him onto his back. Leon flew in and landed a few blows, but the creature slapped him into a pile of garbage.

The Eds all gasped and took a step back as the creature turned back to them and slowly started to approach, baring his fangs.

Ed warily stepped out in front of his friends and held his arms out wide, in a protective stance. "Uh...hug?" The giant snarled, obviously either not understanding him, or not caring what he suggested.

"Aleister! It's going for them!" Leon called.

"I know." Aleister said, dusting his pants off as he stood up. He held one arm out and put his hand in a finger gun position with his other arm on his wrist.

He closed his eyes, as if concentrating. Then, with a shout, he opened them. "_Reigun!_"

The blue giant loomed over the three boys, clawed arms outstretched, as if it were going to eat them.

"Goodbye cruel world!" Double D wailed with his eyes shut.

"I'm definitely not in my happy place, guys!" Ed shouted, still aiming to shield them from the creature's wrath.

"This ain't the way I pictured it!" Eddy added, imagining his death coming at an accident caused by Ed's foolishness.

Before the giant could attack, a painful burst of heat hit his back. "Gwwaaaaaaaa!" It screamed in pain, writhing about as light shone around it.

"Huh?" Eddy's eyes popped open to see the monster had collapsed, smoke boiling from it's charred back. He looked up to see Aleister and Leon, the former holding his finger like a pistol before they both got up and approached.

"What...was that creature?" Double D asked.

"You don't need to know." Leon answered. "But you should've gotten out of here when we told you to. You three idiots could've gotten yourselves killed.

"Eh...we've...been through worse." Eddy joked, taking a few deep breaths and acting like the whole occurence was nothing." He turned to Aleister, who was looking him over. "What? What're you lookin' at?!"

"I want you three to meet us in the woods outside of town tomorrow at seven AM." Aleister said.

"What!? I-I'm sorry, but I'd rather not!" Double D protested. "I have chores in the morning."

"I mean it now." The older boy affirmed. "If you don't, we'll come find you."

"Aleister, what are you getting at? What's at seven?" Leon asked his friend, confused by his request.

"Never mind. You three go home." Aleister said. "It's about what just happened, but it'll take about a full day to process."

"Like heck we're comin' back." Eddy grimaced. "Come on guys, let's get out of here!"

Double D and Eddy took off running. Ed turned back around, but fidgeted as if he wanted to stay. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" He shouted as he took off after them, running at an angle that almost put his back parallel to the ground.

After the trio was out of sight, Leon turned to Aleister. "All right, out with it. What do you want with them?"

As he asked this, the blue giant emitted a purplish blue smoke from it's form. When it cleared, he looked much more human, with smoother skin, and an ordinary chin. It's horns were still pointed, but wider and much less sharp.

"Look at this guy, Lee. His description matches that of the Oni. According to the story, these ogre guys work for a judge in the afterlife that decides where you go…"

"Yeah, but we're a long way off from the Other World." Leon added, scratching his chin. "What do you suppose this one was doing in this town? And mutated no less?"

"That's what I'm hoping to find out. But those three...I felt something from them. Not bad, but it was something about their...Ki…"

Leon gave an inquisitive hum. "You think they're like us?"

"Maybe. We'll know soon."

After parting with his friends, the short Ed went back to his home, eager to settle down and put the day behind him. After greeting his parents, and going to his room, Eddy fell asleep listening to old vinyl records. His father was a fan of old jazz, so he had taken a liking to it.

As he turned around to lie on his stomach, he subconsciously scratched his lower back, feeling a horrible itch around the tailbone.

**That'll be all for this chapter. As some of you may know, I'm not good with first chapters to fics, and this also addressed my personal thought that Dragon Ball Z fanfics are a bit hard to write given that most of their fighting is done faster than the eye can track, but I hope you all liked this.** **More chapters to come.**


	2. Heritage Revealed? Jonny's Visitor

**Kinda went overboard with Jonny/The Gourd's monologue about "Today" being the day he gets his revenge. But instead I'll have him attempt to make his move on the Eds today. But he won't. **

After the events of yesterday, Eddy woke up with a groggy moan. "Man...I'm starved!" The boy got out of bed, scratching his head, unaware of the protrusion trailing behind him.

He settled on his and the other two Ed's favorite cereal, Chunky Puffs. As he poured the puffy balls of grain into a bowl, he cast his gaze over to a wall clock, seeing that it was 7:00 AM. "Ha. As if I'm gonna go and see those two nutjobs after yesterday. I'm stayin' waaaay away from 'em."

As he polished off the bowl, his stomach growled. "Man, I'm still hungry…"

A few minutes passed as the empty cereal bowls started piling up. His hunger abated, Eddy rose up from his seat. "I don't think I've ever eaten that much cereal in my life...What's wrong with me this mornin'?" He felt a scratching at the back of his head. "Huh?" It wasn't his hand. He turned around but found no one there. "Well that was wierd."

The scratching resumed, prompting him to turn back around. "All right, who's messin' with me!?" His eyes widened as he saw the brown furred monkey tail behind him, which was attached to his body. "Whaaa!?" Eddy screamed as he nearly jumped out of his skin. He covered up his mouth, so as not to wake his parents.

The boy looked from side to side, before leaving the house, only to stop short in the doorway as he saw Double D and Ed out on the sidewalk in their pajamas.

The shocking thing was that they too had the same tail.

"I-uh...take it that this happened to you too?" The smarter sock-headed boy replied.

"Wh...what's going on here!? How did we all grow tails overnight!?" Eddy screeched as he closed the door.

"I think the answer is obvious my old chum!" Ed said, taking Eddy in arm by the head. "We have all absorbed radiation from the eighth dimension and become cyborg monkeymen!"

The other two remained silent for a minute.

"That would make a BIT more sense if we showed any signs of being MECHANICAL, Ed." Double D sternly scolded him. "Which it doesn't. My inkling of thought is that we should seek out medical attention as soon as possible-"

"Hey! You three ready yet?" A familiar voice called, but the three of them couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. Ed looked upward, eyes widening and grinning before he tapped on their shoulders to get their attention and pointed upward.

There was Aleister, wearing the same gi outfit from yesterday. Only now he was suspended ten feet above them in the air.

"I told you guys to meet us at seven. You three really aren't good listeners, are you?" Aleister asked as he descended to ground level. "Leon's waiting in the woods, and he's not the kind of person that you should keep waiting."

"S-Stay back!" Eddy demanded, taking Ed by the feet and swinging him about like a club threateningly. "I don't know what you are, but you did this to us!"

"What are you-" The older boy asked, before he paused and took notice of their monkey-like tails. He donned a smile and pumped his fist. "Oh yeah! I knew there was something about you guys!"

"What ever do you mean?" Edd asked, cowering behind Ed. "That we're some kind of mutant freaks?"

"No, no, nothing like that." Aleister denied with a wave of his hand. "You guys are really special people. You three are like me and Leon."

"Y-you have tails too!?" Ed asked in Eddy's grip, before the latter to painlessly hit his head against the ground.

"Hey! Clubs don't talk, burhead!"

"Well, we used to. I burned mine off. Leon's was cut off. You see, I think it'd be better if you guys came with me. I'll walk with you if you want, but if you'd rather get there quicker, I can fly us there."

"Yes! Take me to the clan of ape men!" Ed cheered happily as he escaped Eddy's hold and hopped about.

"Haha. You're certainly taking things to heart." Aleister smiled. "Come along. By the way, if you'd rather, you can call me Alex to make things simpler."

As the green gi-wearing fellow walked off with Ed, Eddy turned to Double D.

"Should we go with him?" Eddy consulted his friend.

"I believe we must at this point, Eddy." Double D said. "He seems to know what's going on with us...whatever that is."

"Ohh jeez. I was hoping you'd say forget him. Fine."

0

Leon tapped his foot angrily. "Where is Aleister with those punks?" He snarled quietly. "I'm starting to get annoyed."

Speak of the devil, his friend approached, with the Eds in tow. "It's about time. I was about to hunt you down." He blinked as soon as he saw the tails the Eds had. "Huh...how about that. Looks like there's some new Saiyans in town."

Double D raised his eyebrow. "S...Saiyans? What in the devil are those?"

"You'll want to sit down for this one kid." Leon said, loosening up. "I'll start by saying this sobering fact. You've been led on your whole childhoods to believe that your ordinary humans."

"I...I have?"

"That's impossible...Why would our parents do something like that!?" Eddy gasped.

"Probably to protect you." Aleister replied. "This is where the story begins. The five of us are from a race of aliens from a planet called Vegeta. Although you three are likely descended from some that came to Earth for a new start."

Not believing it, Eddy waved his arm. "If we're these freaky monkey aliens, then how come my mom and dad didn't have tails? And come to think of it, why would we sprout them TODAY of all times!?"

"Saiyan tails do tend to regrow periodically if they're cut off. Up about until age 20. Then if they're gone, they're kaput." Leon added with a yawn.

"Right." Aleister continued. "They'll regrow about twice during childhood. Twice during puberty. The tails are also a weak point. If they're grabbed, you won't able to move.

"I suppose you'll be wanting to sit there and let it all digest."

Ed piped up. "Hey, if we're like you guys, does that mean we have superpowers?"

"Oh, you mean how we were using energy in our fight with that Oni, right?" Aleister grinned. "Well that's a force called _Ki. _Energy. It's a power that all living things have. But only sapient-level organisms can tap into it.

"Humans _can_ use it, but they're not as naturally adept as Saiyans are. Technically you use Ki whenever you move, but accumulating it and harnessing it is a far different animal."

"You see...we Saiyans are a race of warriors, or at least that's what Aleister told me. He was actually born and raised for a while in space. I was raised oblivious of my heritage like you guys." Leon described. "Back in the old days, they actually used to conquer planets."

"My...how...horrible…" Double D said. "To think I could be from a race of warmongers…"

"Well that's not entirely so today." Aleister interjected. "Way back before we were born, there was a culture shift on Vegeta. The people started to fight for the sake of improving themselves. Granted, there still were some bad, hyperaggressive ones, but that's true of any group of people."

"So...What are you guys doing here in Peach Creek?" Eddy asked. "Nothing ever happens here! It's dead as a doorknob!"

"Well...the presence of that Oni from yesterday is somewhat worriesome. It was heavily deformed and mutated. Normally they're somewhat shorter than that, and a little more humanlike," said Leon. "So what we're wondering is what THAT was doing there.

"Because we're not the only ones that can control their ki. Over the last few months, we've been fighting these billigerents. They're not human either.

"Actually, it probably wouldn't be far off base to call them demons."

"Demons?" Edd raised a brow. "Now you're just calling on old bedtime stories and tall tales."

"Not like a heaven and hell demon." Aleister said. "We're talking about physical entities as tangible as you or I. They don't have hooves and carry pitchforks."

"Right...But I suppose if that thing from yesterday was anything like what you're talking about, I'll take your word for it."

"We've been training ourselves for the past year to take the fight to them." Aleister added. "And now that we know there are other Saiyans to call on, we'd like to ask for your help."

Ed rose up. "Yes! I stand by at the ready, master!" His eyes lit up brighter than a bulb, much to Double D and Eddy's distress.

"Absolutely not!" Double D said, bursting Ed's bubble. "We are still in MIDDLE SCHOOL, Ed! We can't shirk our schoolwork, and neglect our potential future over some ridiculous crusade!"

"The thing is string bean, if these creatures get their way, there won't be a future to have. There's stories of these creatures, saying they were known to EAT humans whenever the opportunity presented itself."

Eddy paled in the face. "Y-y-y-y-you don't say!" He shook his head. "But Ed's stronger than anybody we know! So y'know, he crushed me with a run down house once! Long as we got him, we're fine."

"Is that so?" Leon raised his brow. "All right then." He started stretching before gesturing to Ed. "Come at me with everything you've got."

"Me?" Ed asked, pointing to himself. "Come at you?"

"Is there an echo? Lemme make myself clear, big guy. I want **you** to charge at me, and hit me as hard as you can. Then I'll show you just how strong I am."

"Well...okay." The friendly lummox agreed. "I hope I don't hurt you."

"You won't, trust me." Leon countered.

Unbeknownst to the three of them, a sinister shadow was lurking in the bushes. Jonny in his Gourd costume, a simple getup of a lime green shirt with a spiral pattern, white pants, and a shaggy purple cape, not to mention the overgrown squash on his head.

"There they are, Timber...But I don't know who those two are...I never saw them before…" Jonny whispered to Plank, who he held in his arm tied on the end of a mop handle. He could see the one in the red shirt with the wild hair gesture suggestively to Ed. "What are they doing?"

"Hii-ya!" Ed shouted as he took off running at Leon. The unibrowed boy threw a chop at him, which he recalled from the scam Eddy set up as a bogus mock-martial arts dojo. Leon dodged the blow and grabbed Ed's arm, giving him a chop of his own to the neck.

Ed's eyes whited out as the blow stunned him. He fell over in Leon's hands. "Easy there, big guy."

"H...He took Ed out in one shot!" Eddy gasped. "HOW!? The guy's been through everything!"

"Perhaps it was a pressure point attack."

Ed shook himself off, much to Leon's delight. The older boy smirked. "So I see there's a little fire in you after all." Leon balled his fists up in a guarding stance. "Fine. I'll play a little while longer. This time I'll just take whatever hit you got!"

Ed took his jacket off and threw it over to Eddy, inadvertedly draping it over his head. "Hey! What the-!?" The shortstack grumbled as he wrestled with the green coat.

He took off running again, this time faster and threw a punch at Leon that made contact with his wrist. The Saiyan was pushed back a bit.

Leon grinned. "Good. You actually pushed me back. Now. Try and hit me harder."

"I will!" Ed charged, jumping and kicking at Leon, who was pushed back, but not as much as the punch.

"Now it's my turn." The wily haired older boy declared, balling his fist up. "Yaa!" His fist made contact with Ed's cheek, sending him somersaulting backward. Eddy and Double D's jaws hung open as their eyes followed Ed, who hit a tree, almost where Jonny was hiding.

'_Cripes!_' Jonny spat mentally. '_I've never someone hit Ed and send him flying like that!_'

"Strong, aren't they?" A calm, quiet whisper fell against his ear.

He turned around to see if there was someone behind him. "Who's there?" Jonny whispered back in turn.

"Patience, boy. Consider me a friend." The voice continued. The costumed boy peered through the leaves to see a pair of eyes glimmering through the brush.

Sinister, yellow eyes with red pupils.

Ed rose up, rubbing his cheek, which bore a bruise. "That...hurt…

"That hurt!

"That really hurt!" Ed growled angrily.

What happened next surprised all present.

The unibrowed preteen was enveloped in a wispy bluish-white aura that vanished almost as quickly as it came.

Ed flung himself at Leon again, slamming his fist into Leon's blocking arm. The latter tried to counterattack, but Ed caught his fist and flung him over his shoulder. Unfortunately, Leon wrenched his arm out from Ed's grasp and flipped over to his feet. The lummox scowled, jumping forward, and lifting his leg, kicking Leon in the face.

"Come to think of it...Ed really is a monster when he gets mad." Eddy noted.

"Right you are, Eddy...Right you are." Double D concurred, recalling the time Ed had a pebble in his shoe and was rude and angry to everyone that he came across, without having the sense to simply remove the rock, and wrecking the local children's playground when he sought solitude.

The exchanged continued, with either Leon dodging or blocking Ed's punches and kicks, or Ed's blows connecting, but dealing no visible damage. The more it went on, the less aggravated Ed became.

In fact, he started to smile. As if there was something inside him that willed him to keep pushing forward, a rushing force in his bones that was thrilled at the thought of combat.

Leon made note that Ed's punches had more force behind them, and he was aiming a bit more accurately, but still not hitting. They came with much more precision and quantity, to the point Leon had to put in a mild effort to dodge. Seeing the opening to put an end to the sparring match, the Saiyan clapped his hands and held them around Ed's fist, just inches from his face.

"Woo!" He sighed. "That was pretty good! You really are something when you get serious. You're incredibly strong as far as ordinary Earthlings go. Freakishly so.

"But if I were to put any real effort, you probably wouldn't be standing now."

"Good show, Leon." Aleister said, stretching his limbs. "Now it's my turn. All right boys, who's next?"

"Not it!" Eddy protested, pushing Double D forward. The smarter boy shivered before him.

"Ohh...whatever...let's end this charade quickly." Double D said, straightening his cape.

"Aww…" Ed whined, taking a step back. "I wanted to play more."

Aleister grinned and gave him a rough pat on the back. "Don't worry about it, dude! We're gonna teach you and your friends here a few cool tricks too."

Inside their cover, Jonny turned back to the mysterious intruder. He was quite an unsual fellow, with sickly pale-looking blue skin, sharp pointed ears, red and yellow eyes, and a wicked-looking smile.

The strangest part about him was a wardrobe. He wore what looked like a sleeveless forest green vest, with slightly baggy red pants, puffy white shirt, and wooden shoes. A turban sat atop his head.

"Just...who are you?" Jonny whispered.

The man smiled before pointing to Leon and Aleister. "Someone with a heavy vendetta against people like them.

"In fact, I can practically smell their kind out. The three boys there have a similar aura about them. So it's likely true what the other two are implying about them being of the same species."

Jonny's eyes widened in disbelief. "So...the Eds...and by extension Ed's little sister...as well as their families…"

"Aren't human like you."

"Unbelievable…"

"Ohh, but indeed. It is true. Shall I show you the secret history of this planet?" The blue fellow asked, extending an arm.

Jonny took ahold and in an instand was enveloped in a bright pink glow. He felt the glow permeate his very being as he vanished with a scream.

Oddly, neither the Eds, nor the two Saiyans reacted to the light, nor the noise. They continued their exercise, with Double D feebly slapping at Aleister.

0

Jonny found himself in a black void, with only his new acquaintance there with him.

"First, we must start with the beginning. And to do so, we must traverse the stream of time, and view the events of centuries past."

"Huh...Where are we!?" Jonny asked, waving Plank around as if trying to get a feel of the boundaries.

"I am what some might call a sort of magician." The pointy-eared man replied, standing at a full six-feet and three inches tall above him. "I laid a muffling field over us, so that none of those...Saiyans…" He muttered with disgust in his voice. "Could neither hear nor see us. I transported our bodies to a safe place, but they are still on your Earth.

"Ah...Here we are."

Jonny looked down and gasped at the sight before him. A planet slightly smaller than Earth, with a different geographical layout was before him. "This is planet Sadala. The homeworld of the Saiyan Race. They lived together on this world, but not in peace. Their kind was bloodthirsty, and belligerent!

"They made war on each other, until they made it unlivable, destroying it and scouring the stars for a surrogate home. Now we must go forward."

The scenery changed to a different planet, even smaller, with a red tint to it. "This is the Planet Vegeta. Formerly called Planet Plant.

"Rumors vary about how they settled on it. Some say the Saiyans were embraced almost like brothers by the World's native species, the Tuffles, and the Plants. The Tuffle side proclaimed they treated them as equals, and that one day, the Saiyans attacked them, aiming to claim it for themselves."

"The Saiyans themselves declared that the Tuffles treated them like slaves, an rose up, rebelling against their Tuffle masters.

"I personally think it's all rubbish, and the Saiyans attacked them from the start. The Tuffles as well as the Plants were fully exterminated shortly after they first came, with the barbarous Saiyans plundering their enemies' technology."

The scenery changed again, this time they were in space, and saw what looked like a battle taking place in the outer skies of the red-tinted world. Several saucer-shaped ships with black and grey hulls, and yellow circular windows were gathered around, when suddenly a huge sun-like ball flew down from around the vessels, and into the planet.

"Planet Vegeta's TRUE master became disgusted with the Saiyans, and in one fell swoop-" As the stranger continued, the sun ball struck the globe below and in a fiery explosion was no more. Molten hunks of rock flew around them. One was close to hitting the two, but it passed right through them. Jonny whipped off his Gourd mask, and looked around to see the fiery piece of earth flying past them as a sadistic laughter filled the air.

"I told you. Only our minds were here." The blue guy said as the two of them glowed pink again. They found themselves in a different area than the woods bordering Peach Creek. Instead it looked almost like the catacombs.

"P...Plank says 'H...How did they repopulate then if their planet was destroyed?'" Jonny spat uneasily.

"No one knows for sure. But they did. Perhaps large groups of them were offworld at the time.

"But on to more pressing concerns. You wish to destroy those that have crossed you." He held his hand out to Jonny to help him up. "I want to destroy they that have wronged me and my people."

"W...Who are you?" Jonny asked, taking his hand and rising to his feet.

"My name…

"Is Clovas." The blue-skinned entity replied. "And you are?"

"My name is Jonny…" He replied, before putting his squash mask back on. "But I've cast away that weakling goody-two shoes identity. I am the Gourd forever more!"

"Very well then...Gourd…Join me, and together, we will visit our wrath on all that stand against us!" Clovas declared. "Join me, and you will know what power is! The same power that those former friends of yours will achieve...But greater!"

Jonny took on an evil grin and nodded. "Yes...Yes! We'll show them! We'll show them all!"

"Good." Clovas said, wrapping his arms around him and walking along with the boy. "Come with me. I have a few...collaborators...I want you to meet."

0

Aleister stood perfectly still as both Eddy and Double D weakly assaulted his face and torso. "Well...you guys are definitely a few steps behind Ed, but I can feel the potential in you.

"So, why don't you guys take a rest for now? And while you're at it, why don't I teach you a few things about how we harness our energy?"

"For what real reason would we need to know this? I'm not still entirely convinced I want to join your...group." Double D retorted as he and Eddy took a few steps back, sitting down on a fallen log. "I'm a fellow that prides himself on the mind. I wouldn't fit in with burly brutes."

"A sharp mind is often a warrior's best weapon." Aleister continued. "In fact, our ability to use ki is brought about by a connection between the body and mind. It can be used without a balance, but a perfect balance is allows you to master it.

"You have to reach deep within yourself, with your force of will. Feel the fire burning within." He turned, raising his hand and pointing two fingers toward a rock face. "And let it all out! _Dodon-pa!_"

As he said the energy attack's name, a thin beam of yellow light shot from his fingers, flying through the air, and exploding with the stony wall on impact.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Ed cheered, nearly wetting himself with excitement as the remaining rock crumbled away.

"Not now." Aleister denied. "But you have to be VERY careful with how much energy you put out. Ki is essentially tied to your life force to."

"If you burn it all out…" Leon said, making a popping gesture with his fingers. "You're dead."

"So...How much can someone use?" Eddy asked.

"It depends on the person, how much experience, and how well trained they are. But we Saiyans, given our natural affinity, can gather our power quickly.

"Say...Would you three like to learn to fly?"

"I would! I've always wanted to be a superhero! Teach me the ways of the soymen!" Ed asked, shaking his clasped hands as he crawled up to them on his knees.

"'Saiyans', dude." Aleister said, finger to his forhead and lightly shoving him away. "Well...Flying is another tricky ability. But once you get used to it, it's as easy as walking."

Like it was nothing, both Aleister and Leon suddenly hovered, inching off the ground before flying up into the air, fists pumped upward.

Eddy and Double both watched, almost starstruck. "To think...we can probably fly like that." Eddy asked. "Heh...Looks like I can finally get back at all those stupid birds that stole my quarters over the years."

After soaring around for a bit, the two older Saiyans set foot back on the ground.

"Once again, flying can be tricky, and it requires a certain bit of energy to maintain, as well as to fly faster. So you have to really get a feel of your reserves before you go jetting away." Leon intoned.

Aleister pumped his fist. "Okay, so who's ready to earn their wings?"

"Me!" Eddy jumped out. "Let's fly!"

"Me too, Alex!" Ed added with joy, jumping into the air, and waving his arms like a bird would flap it's wings. He actually hovered a bit before faceplanting into the dirt. "Ow."

"This could be Ed's obsessive love for comic books and manga coming over me, but I would like to learn as well. It seems like a particularly useful ability." Double D said.

"Great!" Aleister gave a smile not unlike that of the legendary hero Goku, as he walked forward. "In order to get started, we have to build your awareness of your own ki. So first things first. Time to meditate!"

The three younger boys paused. "M-meditate?" Double D inquired.

"You mean sitting still for a really long time with your fingers together?" Ed asked.

"Not necessarily Ed. It's mostly concentrating and controlled breathing."

"That's bunk! Forget that! Just give us the quick course." Eddy demanded.

"No shortcuts, little guy." Aleister said, giving him a pat on the head, making him flush red. "I had to show Leon how to do it too, because flying is a Crane School course, but not a Kame School course."

Eddy grumbled. "Fine." He took a quick jaunt over to rest with his back against a boulder. "But this'd better make me happy."

Ed looked to Double D, who shrugged and walked over to join Eddy. Ed did as well in turn after smiling and chuckling to himself.

"You three'll be thanking us later." Leon said. "If your town gets attacked, you might even be able to defend yourselves, given we aren't there to help."

The senior Saiyans watched their three "pupils" as they sat still against their backrest, and closed their eyes, aiming to master the art of flying. Only time could tell if this would prove fruitful. Double D himself winced, eye twitching as he felt the undeniable force well up inside.

**Revelations dawn as the Eds regroup with the two martial artists from yesterday, with the news that they belonged to an alien race! Can they master their hidden powers, and stand against a potential demonic onslaught? And who is the mysterious Clovas, and what sinister intent does he harbor, taking Jonny as his apprentice? **

**Next Ed Edd N Eddy Z Another Road! **_**The Eds Take Flight**__!_ _**The Bulb Order Convenes!**_

**Author's Note: If I had been able to animate this, my choice in intro songs would be either Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku, or the opening to the Super Dragon Ball Heroes Anime. Both songs would be solid for this series. Anyway, hope you all have a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year ^^**


End file.
